


Temperatures

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Regina's hot, Robin's cold.





	Temperatures

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2018.
> 
> #77 “Would you like to share the blanket?”

It’s a damn chilly night in Storybrooke, a fact far more keenly felt for Regina, in her huge mansion, getting far too hot in her pregnant state, so because of that, she decides to leave the central heating off. Saves on the bills and all that. Robin might be completely supportive of his wife’s wishes, but the one thing they’ve had some seemingly endless rows about is the thermostat, how he wants it a couple of degrees higher, just to be able to sleep comfortably. Regina says no, they argue, they make up and Robin burrows himself in a multitude of blankets that are heavy as hell, sweaty and just downright inconvenient. 

A chilly night in Storybrooke is, again, felt more keenly when Regina wakes up some hours past midnight, shivering, feeling the cold to her bones, trembling. She tugs the sheet she’d opted for as she fell asleep around her tighter, but it does little to stem the chill creeping through her body. 

She’s gonna hate herself for this, stubborn as she is, but she rolls over and burrows herself against Robin, once again buried amongst a number of comforters. She tries her best to infiltrate his little nest, but there’s no way without waking him. It looks so warm and toasty under there and Regina almost sighs at the thought of warmth - especially shared warmth - again. 

Ever so slowly, she tugs at the first blanket and draws it back, then the next, then the next, before she can start to feel the heat from Robin’s cocoon wash against her skin. Smirking, she shuffles a little closer, fitting herself underneath, against her thief as she makes herself comfortable. 

That’s when she feels a gentle rumble, that of Robin’s chest when he laughs. 

She asks him what’s so funny, and he simply replies that she only needed to ask. He makes a mental note to bring up the temperature again at some point, using this night as an example of how he’s right, but right now, he’s rested, warm and sleepy, and that’s the way he intends to keep it. So he tugs the blanket over her body, ensuring she’s secure and comfortable. She nods that she is, and they bid each other a good night, falling into a deep slumber almost instantly. 

When Regina wakes up the following morning, the blankets are gone, as has Robin, save for one or two, but she finds she’s not freezing. Confused, she gets up (shuddering a little; bed is always so damn warm) and checks the room temperature. 

She all but screams Robin’s name.


End file.
